The Rooters of All Evil
The Rooters of All Evil is an upcoming episode of Ben 10: Omniverse. Plot The episode begins with the Plumbers running on the HQ. The bathroom door opens and Ben appears. He asks Rook about the commotion, and he answers that the Null Void Projector was turned on automatically. He, Rook, and Max run to the projector's room and found the portal. To Max's surprise, Phil appears, then 3 more aliens appear. The leader, Proctor Servantis, says that they are called "the Rooters". Ben tries to use the Omnitrix, but Max prohibited him. Servantis says that they are hunting Kevin Levin. Proctor uses his mind powers to attack Patelliday, because he asked and discussed the hunt with Proctor. Max says that the Plumbers can't do anything, and Rook says that the Rooters are a special unit of Plumbers. Max also says that the Rooters answer only for the High Protectorate, and only the Grand-Masters are above Proctor's power on the Plumbers. Proctor clarifies what Max said and asks Jerry about Kevin. Servantis uses his electrical powers and made Jerry's moustache grow, like static eletricity. Proctor says that Kevin's badge was transferred to agent Molly Gunther. Servantis read her mind and discovers that she doesn't know anything. Max asks Proctor to stop with the "interview" and fight with the team. He also says to Proctor that he will send two of his "best agents", Blukic and Driba, to hunt Kevin. Molly and Rook taken Proctor to the Laboratory. Phil asks Max about who was looking. Ben goes to hunt him with a idea of Grandpa Max, who says that "if one of us isn't a plumber?". Ben goes to the Tenn-Speed, but a Rooter named Swift and a Prypiatosian-B hybrid come to battle with him because Proctor Servantis wants nobody to flee the HQ. Ben turns into Ball Weevil and spits a ball that absorbs the villains' lasers, turning the ball big. Ball Weevil uses the ball against the villains, defeating them with an explosion. Ball Weevil turns back to normal and Ben runs. Meanwhile, Proctor and Phil are watching Blukic and Driba hunt for Kevin. Proctor is frustrated because Blukic and Driba are only joking and turns angry. They don't discover where Kevin is, but discover only their localizations. Rook asks Proctor about the resemblance about their armors. Proctor says that the Proto-Tech Armor was projected on extreme conditions at the Null Void. Swift said that Ben fled and Servantis discovered where Kevin is. Rook warns Max that Proctor is going to hunt him, Proctor trys to have some information of Max by reading his mind. Proctor also hurts the magister. He, Swift and the unnamed member leave the base, and Phil stays to watch the HQ. Ben goes to a manufactory called "Paik's Body Shop" and sees Kevin working on a car. Ben talks to Kevin that a group called Rooters is hunting him. Kevin says that he haven't heard anything about them. Kevin thinks that it's better call Gwen. The Rooters appear to take Kevin. Ben turns into Upchuck and battles with them by eating a tire. Kevin absorbs metal, but he and Upchuck fled and found Proctor. Unvoluntary, Kevin absorbs Proctor's powers by bumping up on his head. By that, Kevin discovers that Proctor was "The Servantis" and remembers everything. Zed helps them flee by battling with the Rooters. Ben and Kevin run into the a new blue car. Kevin explains, by a flashback, that in the Null Void he was found by the Rooters when he was a child. They did experiments with humans and aliens. They used Kevin's Osmosian powers to fuse humans with aliens (such as the fusion of a human Proctor with a Cerebrocrustacean and the fusion of Argit with a human), turning them into hybrids, or the Amalgam Kids. After that, the Rooters used the Amalgam kids to make "absurds things". Kevin also says that he fled from the Null Void and the Rooters, and also said important things: Proctor controlled his memories, convincing him that he has "alien blood" and he also says that, in true, Osmos V never existed and says that himself is a "bad guy", part of the "Rooters". Suddenly, the Rooters appear with a tank and blast the car. Kevin absorbs metal and Ben turns into AmpFibian. Kevin battle with the Prypiatosian-B Hybrid and AmpFibian battles with Swift, that defeats him. Proctor defeats Zed with his neuralshock powers. The Prypiatosian-B hybrid defeat Kevin by blasting him into the road's wall. Ben back to the normal thank to the stones that falled by the blast. He and Kevin faint. Proctor left Zed there. Ben and Kevin are taken to the Plumber HQ while Zed follows the tank and howls. Swift asks to "finish this" now, but Proctor says that Kevin is very powerful. Ben tells that Kevin isn't an Osmosian, and Kevin says Osmosians aren't aliens. Proctor says that the Osmosians really aren't aliens, but humans with special alien powers and a unique genetic component, he also says that each Osmosian have different abilites (Kevin's is to absorb), and it's revealed that Proctor named the species. Kevin says that the Rooters need the special abilities to do a hybrid army. Ben asks why they "give alien powers" to humans. Proctor says that the Amalgam Kids will be used to win a war, a war that Ben cannot imagine. Max says that the history is false and they play with memories. Phil asks about how many partners Max had. He answers "only one". Proctor says that they have to go back to the Null Void with "the prize", but Max says that he never met Devin Levin, Kevin's father, and their partenship was just an illusion created by Proctor to fell culprit and watch Kevin. Proctor confirms that he gave this and other memories. Phil turns into Terroranchula and attacks Max. Zed appears and bites him. Blukic and Driba says that there is a battle. Molly give a weapon to Max, that blasts Phil away. Patelliday bites Kevin's cuffs and the Prypiatosian-B Rooter blasts into Ben's cuffs. He turns into Gravattack and battles with the Rooters using the gravity. Patteliday attacks Phil. Swift blasts at Rook and Molly battles with Proctor. When Phil tried to attack Blukic and Driba, Ben used the gravity powers to make him fly. Rook makes Swift go into the gravity field, and Molly made Proctor go there too. Ben turns back to normal and they fall along with some Plumbers. Proctor tried to read the mind of each one, but he was frustrated because nobody knows where Kevin is. Rook reveals that he destroyed the security camera's system on the fight with Swift, and nobody knows where Kevin is. Proctor says that they will return again. The Rooters leave the HQ to back to the Null Void. Ben goes to talk with Gwen because Kevin disappeared. Meanwhile, in Argit's office on Undertown, Kevin appears with Zed. He projects a red energy from the fingers (using the Proctor's powers he absorbed) and blasts Argit with electricity. Argit remembers all about the Rooters and the experiences on Null Void, and the episode ends. Major Events *The Rooters make their debut. *Proctor Servantis, Swift and an Unnamed Rooter make their debut. *Manny, Alan, Helen, and Pierce make their Omniverse debut. *It's revealed that Max never met Devin Levin and his partnership was just an illusion created by Proctor. *It's revealed that the Hybrid Plumber's Kids are the Amalgam Kids. *It's revealed that Osmosians are just humans with a unique genetic component and each one has unique abillites. Kevin's being energy/matter absoprtion. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Rook Blonko *Max Tennyson *Kevin Levin (flashback and present) *Plumbers **Magister Patelliday **Molly Gunther **Jerry **Blukic **Driba **Magister Arnux (cameo) *Zed *Argit (present and past; cameo) *Amalgam Kids **Helen Wheels (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) **Manny Armstrong (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) **Alan Albright (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) **Pierce (first re-appearance; flashback; cameo) Villains *Rooters **Proctor Servantis (first appearance) **Swift (first appearance) **Phil **Unnamed Member (first appearance) Aliens Used *Ball Weevil *Perk Upchuck *AmpFibian *Gravattack Quotes Errors Naming and Translations Trivia *''The Rooters of All Evil'' aired on Brazil and Latin America at July 04, 2014. *The title "''The Rooters of All Evil" ''is a play on the proverb "The root of all evil is money". *In the flashback, what the Amalgam Kids were wearing bears great resemblance to the uniform worn by Kevin 11,000. * Manny, Alan, Helen and Pierce's memories were erased by Servantis, which explains why they didn't recognise Kevin when they met him again. * This episode will air on 9th October 2014 in the UK. es:Las Raíces del mal Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Omniverse Episodes Category:Episodes Written by Len Uhley Category:Episodes Directed by Dan Riba